


Dream Come True

by TaniaMitsu



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Teasing, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaMitsu/pseuds/TaniaMitsu
Summary: A photo session, a simple touch, a strong feeling, an unforgettable night, a dream come true.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this isn't only my first fanfic in ao3, but my first fanfic in english lol so I really sorry for any typos or awkward writing ;;  
> I wasn't completely sure about posting this, but looking the alarming lack of TenMin fanfics here, I had to do it, for all the TenMin shippers thirsty for content! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

The flashes of the cameras, the lights of the reflectors, the indications of the director of how he should pose and act, Ten was used to all this, including him doing it with a partner, but he wasn't used to doing it with that person.

Ten admired Taemin from a young age, was one of the many artists who inspired him to be one and even when he ended up in the same company, he never really imagined being this close to him.

Yes, he dreamed about it so many times, but believe that this could happen in real life was a separate thing.

On that occasion he was dressed in an outfit mostly in black, that make him look like an expert jewel thief. He liked though; for his side, Taemin was in a suit and tie, a large belt that closed at his thin waist like a corset and boots. With his blond hair Taemin looked gorgeous and Ten couldn't stop watching him all the time.

The director interrupted to tell him to take a seat in one of those big metal bars and Taemin took place sitting on the floor, just between his legs, which he had wide open.

To say that he wasn't nervous was a lie, he was so anxious that began to sweat a little under the black clothes, but Ten was a professional, he focused on doing his job and posing as he had been told.

It was only when the next change of positions was made that things got complicated for the young dancer.

For the next pose Ten had to "hug" Taemin from behind, although in reality he only had to drop his arms over the other's shoulders, then flex his left arm where he would support his chin, being relatively close to Taemin's face.

His body went in heat, that even his hand palms started to sweat. Ten felt that his face was burning and was afraid he was all red, but again he did what he could to control all those feelings that suffocated him.

At a time when the photographer changed the lens of his camera, Taemin took the opportunity to turn his face a little, the corner of his mouth rising in a smirk, that one he always gave Ten, that seemed to want to tell him something, but that Ten couldn't decipher, lost in the pink lips, thick and seductive.

A touch brought him back to reality, Taemin's hand, warm and soft, resting delicately on his, at all the time staring and smiling him.

Ten wanted to say something to not look like an idiot, but the photographer telling them to change the pose interrupted them. Taemin let him go so fast, that he felt coldness in the hand that he had caressed.

The problem wasn't his heart that started beating out or his red ears or how his breathing was heavier; no. The problem was the heat of his chest that slammed down to his crotch, which now felt half hard.

Thank God that was the last photo and recording of the day and the director sent them to rest, reminding them only that early tomorrow they would record what was left.

Among all the members, they organized to meet in the reception while their vans arrived and maybe from there go to eat all together at a nearby restaurant, but Ten excused himself, fleeing to the bathrooms.

The dancer locked himself in the last cubicle of the bathroom (the one that was the largest for people in wheelchairs) and sitting on the toilet lid, trying to breathe properly, just to look down, meeting that shameful semi erection in his pants.

"A touch. Just a touch and you got hard like that. Stupid."

He thought to himself, bringing both hands to his face, praying the heavens that no one had noticed it.

What would he do now? It was obvious that "that" wouldn't dissappear on its own and he wouldn't show up like that in front of the guys. Surely they would laugh at him, besides Mark and Taeyong would not stop annoying him about it, being two of the few who knew of his feelings for his sunbae.

There was no choice, he had to "take over" of it, but how to do it when he couldn't stop thinking about Taemin? That wasn't correct. He couldn't do something like that. How could he see Taemin in the face again without feeling embarrassed?

The sound of the bathroom door being opened, put him on alert, but what left him paralyzed was that familiar voice.

"Ten, are you here?"

It was him, it was Taemin.

Why did life hate him so much?

He seriously considered pretending he wasn't there and waiting for Taemin to leave, but he couldn't do that.

"H-hey, hyung ... Yes, here I am ..." he replied in a low, almost trembling voice.

"Are you okay? You've been here for a while, do you feel bad?" He asked genuinely worried.

"Uh, yes ... Don't worry. Its just a stomachache” he lied, trying to sound convincing "Maybe I better go straight to the hotel. You and the guys can go to eat without me"

"But it wouldn't be the same if we're not all together," Taemin's voice sounded closer, until Ten finally saw his feet under the door of the cubicle he was in "Sure is that? You're not lying to me, right?"

This time Taemin's voice sounded somewhat severe, surprising Ten, who shrugged nervously instead.

He hated how his erection just hardened more. Fuck, now even the "danger" of being caught turned him on.

"N-no, at all, why would I lie to you?"

For a moment Ten regretted having said that about the possibility of looking more suspicious, but when he didn't get an answer, he thought that Taemin might have go. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I see... so that's the 'problem'"

Chittaphon raised his head and, with wide eyes in panic, watched Taemin looking at him from above, standing in the toilet of the cubicle next his.

"I'm sorry, Tennie. I wanted to know what was really happening to you" He smiled shyly, his cheeks kinda red, but not as much as Ten's face "I had should given you the privacy you needed"

"N-no, wait, hyung…" He brought one of his hands to his crotch, trying to cover himself. "I-I can explain it."

Actually he couldn't, but the nerves pushed him to say that and not stay like an idiot without speaking.

"Calm down, Ten. It's not the first time I've seen one, you know?" Taemin smiled, this time more calmly and with confidence "It happened to my hyungs sometimes after a very exhausted performance, even to me. It's a normal reaction. Don't be ashamed" he tried to comfort him.

The younger dancer was still a bundle of nerves, but he greatly appreciated the words of his senior, however, he knew well that his 'reaction' hadn't been by a performance or any kind of physical effort.

"Can you go out? It's a little strange to be talking to you like this. Anyone who get in, would think that I'm a pervert" he joked, making Ten let out a giggle.

"Um, but still... I'm..."

"Don't worry. I know a way to help you with that, just get out, please" that being said, Taemin got off of the toilet to stand again in front of the cubicle door.

Ten let out a sigh. He didn't want to out, he was still ashamed of what had happened and only wanted to run from there, but the more he had thinking about it, he realized that this whole situation couldn't be worse.

Whatever.

He shyly opened the door with a small squeak, however couldn't take a step out, due Taemin who stepped in, closed the door of the cubicle again behind him.

"You know, Tennie... I'm a little confused..." The blond one placed a hand on his chest and pushed him lightly making him sit on top of the lid again "If I'm not mistaken... We didn't really do any dance or practice that caused you 'that', right?"

Oh no...

He slowly opened his mouth in surprise. On his side Taemin smiled him, a smirk that causing a chill throughout his body.

"If I remember correctly, we only took some photos, right?" He put a hand to his chin, acting as if he was really remembering everything with difficulty "and after we finished it was that you ran here..."

"I-I just..."

"Or I'm wrong?"

"N-no, you don't ..." He swallowed the thick saliva that had accumulated in his throat. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear it.

Ten had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. He wanted so bad to hide in a hole. How would he see Taemin in the face now? To his beloved idol.

Even when he was dying of shame inside, Ten felt the need of explain himself, even if he had to lie in order to escape from that embarrassing situation.

"Sunbaenim, I can explain it..." He encouraged himself to look up and see the tallest man still standing in front of him "I..."

But his words were sealed by the thick lips of his sunbae pressing on his thin ones.

His eyes couldn't be more open from the impression, for a moment Ten thought his heart stopped as did his breathing. Taemin was kissing him, although it was only for a few seconds, just that was enough to make his entire body shake.

Taemin turned away from him just a little, slightly opening his eyes while smiling seductively. Their noses touched playfully.

"I'm sorry, that was the only way to shut you up," Taemin joked, putting his hand on Ten's chest again, making him lie more where he was sitting "You don't have to give me any explanation, Tennie. I didn't ask you at any time, nor do I really need it to know how 'this' happened"

Taemin's next move was even more unexpected than the last. The blond one brought his hand to the bulge in Ten's pants, squeezing slightly and taking a gasp from his lips.

"Su-sunbaenim! What are you doing?"

Taemin clicked his tongue in denial, shaking his head, looked straight into his eyes.

"Tennie, how many times have I told you not to talk to me in such a formal way? Our age difference isn't that much” he smiled, rubbing his palm on the youngest crotch "And to answer your question, I'm helping you with your tight 'problem'"

Ten wanted to answer something, but it was impossible with Taemin now kissing his neck without stopping the rubs on his bulge. He didn't know whether to push his sunbae away or kiss him back, his brain didn't process correctly and how to do it? In the position he was in, his mind focused on each of the touches and kisses

"Are you enjoying it, Tennie?" Taemin whispered in his ear before licking his lobe, taking out another gasp from him.

The hand of Taemin that attended Ten's crotch stopped, to opening his zipper, which apparently made Ten return to reality, as he moved away from his sunbae getting further back.  
  
"Hyung ... but why are you ... are you doing this?" He asked again, trying to sound firm.

"Why do you think?" Taemin laid both hands on the youngest knees, opening his legs more, kneeling just between them in front the eyes of a stunned Ten "It was me who caused it, so I suppose it's my responsibility to take care of this"

He knew... Maybe from the beginning and just wanted to have fun with him.

Chitta was speechless, there really was nothing he could say that would excuse him or make him look good in that situation, he had been caught by Taemin, but at the same time he was discovering a side from his idol that he didn't know.  
  
"I-wait, no ..." Ten took Taemin's hand that had already completely opened the zipper of his pants.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked looking at Ten from below, raising an eyebrow "Just tell me and I won't bother you again"

If he was honest with himself, no, he didn't want Taemin to stop, in fact he wanted to go much further than what they were doing now, but everything was happening so fast.

What would happen if he let his sunbae go to the next level with him? After that what would happen? Could they really interact like before? Would they even talk about it?

Ten was scared that it would become something of a single occasion, when what he felt for his hyung was more than a simple horny thing, he was in love with Taemin, and even when he had the blond one between his legs, watching him anxious for an answer, he was still unable to decipher what that look and smile tried to tell him.

Faced with his silence, Taemin squeezed one of his thighs, completely attracting his attention.

Taemin smirked, rubbing himself on Ten's knee almost like a feline.

"So...?"

Maybe if it were someone else, Ten would have thinking better, maybe he would have had the strength to reject him and leave with his honor still intact.

But it was Taemin... there was no way he could say "no" to him.

Not being able to formulate any words, Ten only nodded shyly, getting a broader smile in response from his senior.

Taemin brought his fingers from Ten's thighs to the edge of his black pants and slowly removed them.

Ten had never felt so exposed in his life. His erection, now harder, stood painfully trapped in his underwear, which was already wet with precum.

Taemin watched him almost amused, pleased to know that he was responsible for that reaction, not only talking about the youngest erect member, but also his precious expressions, the sounds coming out of his mouth, the red cheeks and the wet eyes. All of him.

Before releasing him from his cloth prison, Taemin licked his penis over the underwear. Chitta had to hold on from the walls of the cubicle to avoid falling.

Fascinated, Taemin giggled before finally removing Ten's underwear, let it hanging in one of his ankles.

"You are so beautiful, do you know how hard it has been for me to hold myself?" Taemin asked as he brushed his lips on the other's penis "but no more, Ten. From now on I will not stop"

Saying those words, Taemin finally deigned to kiss Ten's dick and give him a long lick from the base to the tip, where he pressed his tongue.

Ten was just sobs and moans, his body trembling at the delirious sensation of the expert and hot tongue outlining each vein, tasting all his flesh.

Ten almost screamed when Taemin put his full penis into his mouth and began to suck mercilessly. Ten arched his back and opened his legs more. He avoided looking at the other for the embarrassed, but he finally dared himself to lower his eyes a little and almost come with what he found.

That was the most erotic image he had seen in his life: Taemin, his senior, looking at him directly with his piercing eyes, while the beautiful mouth of pink lips, glistening by the precum, wrapped his dick and his hands took him from the thighs, preventing him from moving his hips.

He dared to bring his hand to the head of his senior and stroke his soft hair. He thought Taemin would be upset, but he seemed to have smiled at him, before starting to make a move of up and down that began to torture him. Ten wouldn't last for much longer.

Suddenly Taemin stopped, taking the penis out of his mouth so abruptly that Ten felt he would cry because he had been soon to come.

"Don't look at me like that, Ten-ah ~~ I'm also in need, you know?" Taemin stood up, pointing to his own crotch, where Chittaphon could see, surprised and embarrassed, his erection "Do you see what you do to me?" Taemin took the other's hand, leading it to the bulk of his pants, making him to squeeze it softly.

Shit, Taemin was so hard that Ten's mouth was almost watering. Actually he thought that his senior would ask to give him oral sex in exchange for him having done it, but that didn't happened.

With trembling hands, Chitta tried to open Taemin's zipper, but he stopped him with one hand and with the other he gently took his chin, making him see him directly in the eyes.

"Although I'd love to see those pretty lips around my cock, we don't have much time for that..." Taemin leaned down to kiss him, this time more anxious, a hungry kiss, with tongue and bites in between "the others must be waiting for us..." he whispered over his mouth "but don't worry, I won't leave you like this, my beautiful kitty ~"

Ten blushed with that pet name and watched with attentive and curious eyes when Taemin lowered the zipper of his pants, taking a big surprise to see that he wasn't wearing underwear. Ten had heard rumors about it, but he always thought they were lies.

He swallowed when he saw the good gifted dick of his senior, mostly long and as hard as his own, already dripping with the desire to feel the other's skin.

Before he knew it, Taemin was almost on top of him, between his legs, causing their penis to rub. The two groaned to the touch. Ten holding from Taemin's sleeve, trying not to fall, because suddenly Taemin had taken one of his legs, carrying it just over his right shoulder.

He thanked to God for being so flexible.

Taemin moved his hips from front to back, masturbating each other, while kissing and biting Chitta's white neck, who giving him full access to his soft skin, which already had a salty taste due to sweat.

Sometimes Taemin's dick rubbed between Ten's buttcheeks, making him groan louder and he moved his hips in search of more and more friction.

"Ah, hyung... p-please..." Ten sobbed when Taemin encouraged his movements, once again when he was about to come.

"Mmmm... you're so cute when you look that needy," Taemin said, almost mocking of him "but it's not enough, Tennie. If you want it so much, you should beg for it"

Taemin returned to play with him by touching his entrance with his fingers. Ten bit his lips in frustration. He just couldn't go on like this anymore.

"Taemin hyung... I need... I need you... inside... Ah!" he moaned loudly when the other's lips took part of the skin of his neck, sucking with the intention of leaving a mark "I want to come with you, hyung... with your cock, with your tongue, with your fingers... I don't care... ju-just... please!

The blond one smiled satisfied.

"So cute..." Taking advantage of the Ten's half-open mouth, Taemin put two fingers into it, taking him by surprise.

At first Ten seemed confused, but when Taemin began to make a move of in and out of his mouth, he understood immediately, so he began to suck as if his life depended on it.

Taemin's smile widened when he saw Ten's submissive expression and how his fingers disappeared in the mouth of cute lips, red from the bites and dripping saliva as he kept pulling them in and out roughly.

When they were "lubricated" enough, Taemin pulled his fingers slowly. Tempted, he kissed Ten more patient and delicately than the previous times, but in reality he only tried to distract him as he brought the fingers to his entrance.

Ten held a loud moan in Taemin's mouth. His hands held on the other's back tightly tightened the black sackcloth.

It was such a strange feeling, but delicious. It bothered him a little, but he didn't want Taemin to take them out, on the contrary he wanted to feel them more inside him.

And as if Taemin could read his expressions, he did what Chitta wanted, put his fingers even deeper inside, then took them out and put them back in faster and stronger.

He sobbed when Taemin finally found his prostate, surprising fast. The times Ten had masturbated, it took him time to find that point and wasn't nearly as pleasant as Taemin's fingers.

"Tell me, Tennie..." Taemin whispered, his voice a little deeper and husky "If I hadn't interrupted, would you have touched yourself thinking about me?" He asked, teasing, as he stopped touching Ten's prostate, only to move his fingers inside him "Don't dare to lie to me"

"I-I... Ah!" He was interrupted when the taller one bit his neck again "I wanted... I wanted to... b-but I was so embarrassed with the idea..."

"Embarrassed, uh ..." Taemin touched his pleasure point again, this time without delicacy, making him shiver in ecstasy "but now you're completely open-legged just for me." He chuckled, suddenly taking one of Ten's hands, leading it to their penis and making him take them.

Understanding immediately, Ten began to masturbate them both. Now the two moaning, Ten more louder, being overstimulated with Taemin's fingers penetrating him mercilessly.

Chittaphon felt his culmination ever closer and although deep inside he wished that Taemin made him come with the hard penis in his hand, he didn't complain. Because he wanted their first time to be in a more comfortable place than a bathroom cubicle and to go with all the time in the world to enjoy every delicious sensation, not in a hurry and with the boys waiting for them.

_"Their first time"_

Was he even sure there would be a "next time"? Not really. He couldn't say anything at all and it's not like he wanted to think about it at that moment.

Even if they didn't do it again, Ten just wanted to live that moment, to memorize it, to burn it like fire in his mind. Although he knew, there would be no way he could forget it.

"Ah... Hyung, I'm going to... s-so close" He was silent with a kiss for the second time that night. Taemin bit Ten's lower lip until it was swollen.

"Hmmm... me too, Tennie..." He spoke with his mouth still glued to his "don't hold back anymore, kitty..." he smiled sensually "cum for your hyung~~"

Shit.

And so, as if those words had sent a vibration throughout his being, Ten's body began to tremble at the moment he came into his hands and abdomen, almost shouting the name of Taemin.

He didn't know what was more pleasant, if the orgasm itself, hear his senior moan his name or their culmination staining his own member.

With difficulty he opened his eyes, seeing blurry at first from tears, but after a couple of blinks he could see Taemin's face very close to his. Their sweaty fronts basically touching.

When Taemin's penetrating gaze collided with his, he didn't hesitate for a second and took him from the back of his neck with his clean hand, clashing their lips in the most intimate and passionate kiss of his life, being reciprocated.

That moment was simply perfect, that it almost didn't seem real.

_Knock_ _Knock_ _!_

.

.

.

Ten woke up by the knocks on his door.  
  
With his breath exalted and almost bathed in sweat, he looked confusedly around him, the room, his clothes, the bed of soft sheets all scrambled.

A dream?

Of course! It had obviously been a dream! There was no way for him and Taemin to do "that."

He put a hand to his face feeling like a complete idiot and also like a pervert, because now it turned out that he had wet dreams with his senior. Amazing.

"Good morning, roommate." The door suddenly opened and the protagonist of his fantasies showed through it.

Oh, right. He had forgotten that he and Taemin were sharing a room at the insistence of the taller one.

"Good morning, hyung..." Ten replied shyly, unable to stare.

"Because our personal chef, Taeyong, is still unconscious because his hangover, I thought we could go out for breakfast. What do you think?" Taemin suggested with a sweet smile.

"Um… I don't feel very well," he tried to hide with his sheets "I think I still have a hangover as well. You guys better go without me"

Taemin raised an eyebrow and entered the room leaving the door half seated.

"Who said the rest were going? I was inviting you only" he confessed as he took a seat in the younger's bed "Is everything alright?"

Ten was surprised at the first thing that had come out of Taemin's thick lips. He couldn't help but blush a little for it, but he tried not to get excited and kept his feet on the ground.  
  
"Eh, yes... I'm fine, don't worry, sunbaenim" he smiled gently.  
  
"How long do you plan to be too formal to me? Don't make me feel older than I already feel, Tennie" he joked, making the other giggle "By the way... did you have any special dreams?"

The Thai blinked confused. Maybe he was still half asleep or maybe lost in the pretty smile of the blond sitting in front of him.  
  
"Uh, no" he replied without really understanding everything his senior had asked him.

In response, Taemin smiled wider and made a nod, pointing to Ten looking down.

Still confused, Chitta inclined his head, looking down at his lap and what he saw cut his breath.

At first he had forgotten that he wasn't wearing pajama pants, he only slept in boxers with his sweatshirt, so he was practically in his underwear in front of his idol, but that wasn't the worst, oh no, what had him dying of the shame was the proud erection protruding from between his legs, the result of his wet dream.

Ten immediately took the pillow with which he had been sleeping and used it to hide his member from Taemin's bright eyes, which had shrunk when he began to laugh without stopping.

"I-I'm... sorry .. n-no, it wasn't my intention..." The words came out of his mouth, babbling awkwardly, looking cute in Taemin's eyes.

"it's Okay, Ten. You don't have to explain anything to me" Taemin put one hand on the other's shoulder "It happens to all of us, doesn't it?"

"I-I guess..." he replied in a whisper, his face still red and burning.

Apparently for the fright, the hardness in his penis had dropped, which he thanked in his mind.

"Anyway, I leave you to get ready." He rose from the bed, but before moving forward and out, turned to see Ten, who had already removed the pillow between his legs. "By the way... whatever you have dreamed of..." the other looked at him with his pretty cat eyes, still a little embarrassed for what happened just a moment ago "I hope I was included"  
  
What?

He just...? 

Ten opened his eyes and mouth in surprise, but before he could answer or say something, Taemin had left the room, but not without giving him a smirk and a wink that sent a heat wave to his cheeks, chest and crotch .

Alone in his room, Chittaphon watched a corner of the room, still processing what had just happened when suddenly a slight smile was drawn on his own lips.

Maybe, just maybe, there was still an opportunity to make his dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!


End file.
